


And They Nuked The Site From Orbit

by koohiss



Category: Alien (1979), Aliens (1986), Aliens: Colonial Marines (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other characters too I'm just lazy right now, i can't get the voice right but i'm not making it any better, idk if i will continue this, just gotta get it up and over with before i rip it apart again with another pointless round of edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koohiss/pseuds/koohiss
Summary: Apone's recall of events that happened after the dropped the bomb on the Xenos on LV-426.





	And They Nuked The Site From Orbit

::Excerpts from September 8th, 2191 interview of Sgt. Apone, formerly USCM::  
[Interviewer, ███ █████]: Let's review the middle portion once more. You were in the tunnels under the power plant at Hadley's Hope, searching for the colonists. There was an attack by a previously unknown species. During this attack, one of the marines under your command loosed a grenade against orders, and the concussion of the blast left you unconscious.  
[Apone]: Yes sir, that's what happened.  
[█]: And when you awoke?  
[Apone]: I woke up in a hypersleep pod, sir.  
[█]: Where were you?  
[Apone]: On Lv-426, sir. On Acheron. At the WeYu facility.  
[█]: Not at the colony?  
[Apone]: No, sir. The colony was scrap metal after the nuke dropped. The WeYu facility, what was left of it, was the last defensible position on-planet.  
[█]: Were there many hypersleep pods at this facility?  
[Apone]: Only the one, sir.  
[█]: And how did it come to be there?  
[Apone]: It was salvaged from the USS Sephora, sir.  
[█]: Nearly everything on site at this time was some form of salvage. Would you say that is a fair statement?  
[Apone]: Yes, sir.  
[█]: And what was the date when you awoke?  
[Apone]: June 26th, 2184.  
[█]: What was your condition?  
[Apone]: I was in bad shape, sir. A body ain't supposed to be put into a pod with injuries. They took me into the medical bay to asses my injuries and treat me, sir. It was a rough few weeks, but they got me going all right again.  
[█]: "They" referring to...?  
[Apone]: Ripley, Hicks, Bishop. There were others, but I don't have a clear memory of that point in time, sir.  
[█]: Why did they wait nearly five years to deal with your injuries?  
[Apone]: They didn't wait, sir. I was in that pod on the Sephora, in orbit. They didn't know I was still alive up there. And once they knew there was even a possibility of survivors, they mounted up a precision raid and came back onto that hellship. I've watched the helmet cams, sir. It was tight work. Damn fine work.  
[█]: Do you know what events lead to you being onboard the Sephora?  
[Apone]: I was told that Ripley busted into the tunnels to get the survivors, sir. Drove the APC right through the wall. Those that could walk grabbed anyone else they could find. I was lucky the blast threw me to the near wall, instead of away and towards the Xenos. After that, they got everyone together inside the colony while the waited for the second dropship. Once they got us back onto the Sulaco, we got shoved right into the pods while they tried to deal with the injuries one at a time. No one onboard had substantial medical training other than Bishop, and he was damaged getting off planet. Then the PMCs showed up and it all went to hell.  
[█]: What do you mean by that? What did the PMCs do to escalate the situation?  
[Apone, visibly agitated]: Escalate? Shit, they started it all over again. See, those bugs down there, they're sturdy f***ers. They didn't die when we nuked them. Sure, the ones in the blast radius died, but the outliers? Getting thrown out an airlock won't kill them, radiation sure as hell won't either. Then the PMCs show up, and while we're licking out wounds, waiting for a response to the mayday, try to start up a breeding program using us as incubators! They got themselves nice and set up down there, and it's only a miracle that things went to shit the way they did. If it weren't for the f**ing Xenos, and later the marines on the Sephora, sir, we wouldn't be having this conversation.  
[█]: These are the events as they were relayed to you?  
[Apone, curtly]: Yes, sir.  
::End Excerpt::


End file.
